ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Visitant (Status Effect)
I have noticed that if you do not request visitant status when entering a maw, you lose your accumulated time. If this is true, it should be added to the main page. --Elwynn 14:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Requested Move The status effect in-game is actually called Visitant. Mifaco 05:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) This should be moved to Visitant. While the game refers to it as "Visitant Status" it is actually a status effect called "Visitant. ``Niwaar 03:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) If the page is moved, there needs to be a redirect from Visitant Status. I got to this page by searching for Visitant Status. --Elwynn 14:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Abyssea a parallel universe, not alternate? I'm fuzzy on the distinction, but it appears to coincide with ours with the exception of its contents. I'd vote to keep this page as main page. searching for just visitant would seem a bit confusing to me and i'd assume for others as well. Jado818 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I support the move. The status effect is indeed called "Visitant", not "Visitant Status". FFXI-Ironside 17:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ingame we are told to get "Visitant Status" not just "Visitant" ideally this page can be moved, but needs a redirect due to it being referred to as "Visitant Status" --Icari 17:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) This should stay Visitant Status as that is the words used in the game and will be searcehd for as such. I havecopied the pertinent text from the abyssea page to this one. Egomzez 15:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Resolution (Move): Since this is referred to in-game as both Visitant (in the status effect list) and Visitant Status in game text, both names need to be kept to ensure that searches work properly. Since it is a status effect, the main article will conform to the naming conventions of other status effects and redirects will be used to ensure normal searches work properly. Article will be moved to Visitant (Status Effect). -- 17:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Identical information Is it really necessary to have almost exactly the same text in Abyssea under "getting started", as in here? The information here, I would guess, is directly copied from the Abyssea article... seeing as how the person who copied even missed some words at the end. The main article here says: Once you are out of time, you will be returned to the Cavernous Maw which took you in. * You will not be able to enter the area again for 60 minutes upon leaving the area. Examining the Cavernous Maw before the 60 minutes is up will give you the message: "Your body cannot cope with further Strain. You must rest for another X minutes." * 'This only applies if you ran. ' "If you ran"? You can't run in Abyssea? The "source" however states that it only applies if you ran out of time, or exited with less than 5 minutes left. That typo also seems to be the one and only difference to the text in this article and the text in Abyssea. But where should the information be? Redirecting to Category:Abyssea from here seems... wrong, and if it's not included there some important stuff might be missed (as in, if you don't get Visitant before exiting, all your stored time is erased). Maybe just keep the most important information in the main article? --Isilien 09:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) We could take the information and make it a sub page and include it in both pages so that if the info changes it will update in both locations, i think that would be the best solution. --Icari 10:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For now I'll at least change the "if you ran" part, since that's just plain... odd. I don't really know any more wiki magic than that! --Isilien 12:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) After reading the article again, I really think there's stuff in there that shouldn't be there at all, but still fits in Abyssea, such as: "Enemies will follow you past the Searing Ward, thus it can not be used like a zone for fair escape." It's got nothing to do with the status effect at all, but still fits in Category:Abyssea. That still makes the same information on the two pages seem like a bad idea to me, but I don't know how else to do it. Maybe change this page to only include things relevant to the status effect, include it in the Category:Abyssea page, and then add the stuff that should be removed from the status effect page directly to the category page? --Isilien 13:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I edited it up a bit, that should be better for this page --Icari 14:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC)